


Unexpected

by BatchSan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, reasons why you should never get on Asami's bad side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra probably shouldn't get drunk and make Asami mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Well this was unexpected.

Korra knew she shouldn't have agitated Asami so much last night but she hadn't expected for this to happen. Last night they had gotten a little tipsy, Korra a little more than Asami. Apparently alcohol made Korra kind of... really annoying. After a few drinks, she was pretty dead set on getting into the heiress' pants, in public. After several attempts to get her to stop, Asami lured Korra back to her satomobile and promptly zapped her with the glove she taken from her father several weeks ago.

It wasn't a nice to do, and Asami had felt guilty for it as soon as she touched Korra, but it did get the other teen to stop trying to molest her in public. 

The next morning Korra woke up, instantly wishing she hadn't. Aside from a raging headache from the alcohol, her body ached in a familiar way that had nothing to do with sex or exercising. It was an electric tingle that hummed dimly through her blood. Only an electric glove had that kind of effect on her. Opening her eyes wide in surprise at the realization, she was greeted by the unfortunate brightness of the sun shining directly in her face.

An attempt to shield her eyes revealed the fact that her hands were bound together. Looking at them, her groggy and aching head slowly put together a lot of things at once. For one, she was outside, in a satomobile. Her hands were bound to the rearview mirror and her body knelt awkwardly over the space between the front seats. Korra also made the horrifying discovery that she was nude save for some kind of mask over her head. 

"Good morning," a familiar voice cooed to her.

"Asami?" Korra's voice was muffled slightly by the mask.

In front of the vehicle, the raven haired teen stood so she was in Korra's line of vision.

"How do you feel?" Asami asked.

"A little like a prisoner ready to face her executioner."

Sweeping her hair away from her face, the heiress' looked sheepish as she smiled.

"Sorry about that but you weren't exactly behaving last night so I thought I'd teach you a lesson."

Not sure why, Korra felt a heavy weight of unease drop into her stomach as Asami walked around the satomobile, slipped into the driver's seat, and put on her racing helmet and goggles, taking a moment to tie her hair down so it wouldn't be blatantly obvious for whatever she was about to do. The vehicle roared to life and the Avatar knew for a fact she wasn't going to like anything that was about to happen.

"This isn't funny," Korra said weakly. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, you probably shouldn't. It's also probably illegal."

A soft hand touched her hip, sliding soothingly over her side and breast, tweaking a nipple before pulling away. 

"It is illegal, but I'm a good driver," Asami reminded Korra. "And fast."

Before Korra's tongue could formulate another word, Asami stepped on the gas and they sped off. They quickly went from being surrounded by nothing but nature to be surrounded by buildings and shops, and people. Lots and lots of people. It took a few moments before Korra could hear the shouts of stun pedestrians, which were quickly followed by loud whistles and people screaming that there were children around. The Avatar wanted to shout an apology back to everyone but Asami was flying through the streets, wind whipping all around Korra, lashing at exposed skin unforgivingly. She wished she had finally gotten the knack of airbending, to at least lessen the amount of wind blowing into her eyes.

"P-please stop," Korra yelled, glad the mask kept the wind out of her mouth.

"Oh, but you like it." Asami risked taking a hand off the steering wheel long enough to slide her hand beneath the Avatar, a finger slipping between wet folds for a moment before disappearing back to the steering wheel. "You like it a lot. Who knew the Avatar was such an exhibitionist?"

"I... It's not... It's not like that." Korra was glad the mask hid her blushing cheeks. 

"I think it is like that. You're a horn dog, as shown last night, and an exhibitionist, as you're clearly showing now. You like having all these strangers stare at your perfect ass and strong naked thighs and back. You like being bent over with your pussy in the air and your breasts bouncing with each turn I take and each bump I hit, don't you?"

Korra ducked her face to hide from the humiliation of what was happening, remaining silent, but Asami wasn't happy with just that. Snow white fingers caressed an erect nipple, the heiress savoring the hiccup of air the Avatar let escape her throat. Twisting the nipple sharply earned her a wind muffled curse. 

Pleased now, Asami drove for another few minutes and turned up to a quiet, mostly deserted street before turning into a dead-end back alleyway. Fairly tall buildings hid the alley from above, allowing only the shallowest of lights to touch down upon them in some spots. Parking and making sure the coast was clear, Asami removed her helmet and goggles before fixing her hair.

"You haven't answered my question yet," she said when she was done.

"What question?" Korra hiccuped and Asami realized the other girl had been crying.

Feeling guiltier than she had had last night when she zapped Korra, Asami removed the mask and cupped Korra's tear-streaked face in her hands. Using her thumbs, she swept away tears and kissed the teen's lips softly to make sure Korra understood that Asami hadn't meant to make her cry. Freak her out, yeah, but definitely not make her cry.

"You okay?" Asami asked, suddenly a little uncertain by her actions.

"I don't know. I'm kind of windburned and I was just publicly humiliated by own girlfriend. I don't know if I'm okay."

"The mask and helmet-goggle combinations hid our identities, though I hope no one recognized my driving skills. Other than that, you being nude completely hid yours especially without your tribal decorations in place." Asami lightly traced Korra's bare wrists as she spoke. "Plus, we were going so fast I'm positive no two people will describe us the same, much less correctly," she assured.

"You really thought this out, didn't you?" Korra sounded honestly surprised.

Nodding, Asami kissed Korra again. "Of course. I wouldn't be so reckless as to, oh, I don't know... Slide my hand down your pants in a packed bar filled with patrons or loudly proclaim you my lover and then bury my face in your breasts, or something really embarrassing like that."

Thinking for a moment, the night slowly came back to the Avatar and she paled slightly at the realization. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Korra frowned then. "But at least I didn't put your goods on display for all of Republic City to see!"

"You would have if I hadn't electrocuted you," Asami frowned back, crossing her arms.

Korra blinked at the heiress and thought about the night before again, slowly remembering more of it and falling really quiet, frown melting away. "Oh," she said dumbly. "Sorry."

Glad to hear the apology, Asami nodded approvingly and rewarded Korra with a teasing kiss before stepping out of the satomobile. Korra watched as she then jumped into the backseat, making Korra blush.

"Aren't you going to let me go now?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Not yet. I thought I would take advantage of you while I had you like this."

A tongue slid across her slit, sending a violent shiver through Korra's body. Korra looked around nervously, very aware of the fact that it would only take one curious person to walk by the entrance of the alleyway and hear them or much worst, decide to investigate.

"We're in public..." Korra hissed as Asami's tongue playfully teased her clit.

"That didn't stop your attempts last night. Besides, I think this is the perfect place for a slutty, exhibitionist horn dog like yourself."

"I'm not any of those things. Well, a horn dog, yes, but that's not a crime or anything."

She bit back a moan as Asami's finger entered her slowly.

"Well if you're not, then there's no reason I should even be doing this." Asami added a second finger, sinking them in deeper before pulling out agonizingly slowly. "Only slutty exhibitionists would like this. Not someone who's so clearly not into this," the heiress said, holding up her two very wet fingers so Korra could see them in the rearview mirror.

Making to move out from where she had perched herself between Korra's legs, Asami was stopped by a strong dark leg. She looked up to find blue eyes blazing at her intensely from the rearview mirror.

"You are not going to put me through all that torment and then just leave me hanging," Korra said.

Licking her fingers, Asami smirked at the low growl Korra gave her. "Admit you're my slutty exhibitionist and maybe I'll consider being lenient to you."

This made Korra wide-eyed and blushing, biting her lip in embarrassment. "I can't say that..."

Feigning a shrug, Asami moved again to leave but both legs held her in place this time. She watched Korra bow her head for a moment and then mumble something. Asking her to speak up, Korra spoke a little more loudly, glancing embarrassingly into the rearview mirror.

"I'm your slutty exhibitionist."

Kissing the Avatar's flank, Asami smiled seductively as her hand stroked Korra's sex lightly. "Louder."

"I'm your slutty exhibitionist," Korra repeated a little louder, shivering.

"And what do you want me to do?" Fingertips dipped slightly into her core, causing Korra to inhale deeply and lick her lips.

"Fuck me," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"I guess you don't want me to-"

"FUCK ME!" Korra shouted, not caring anymore who heard.

"Good girl."

Merciful now, Asami's fingers sank into Korra, thrusting hard and fast. Her tongue slid around the puckered hole above her working fingers, earning her a string of curse words from the Avatar as her body arched and buckled. Korra held on to the windowshield of the satomobile and rocked against Asami's fingers, almost drooling when a third finger was added.

"Fuck... ah... yes... yes... Fuuuuckkkk..." Korra groaned, her body frantic for release now. "Asamiiiiiiiiiii...!"

As soon as she heard her name, Asami dropped her fingers and buried her tongue into Korra's core, feeling a flood of liquid spill over her mouth and chin. She made sure to slide her tongue down to lick and suck at Korra's clit, enticing her into another orgasm a few moments later that sent a screech of pleasure from the Avatar to bounce off the alleyway walls. This caused some real worry and concern. Korra didn't take the chance to rest, tucking her knees up to her chest and managing to sit herself in the front passenger seat.

Asami swiped her chin on the back of her hand as she reached for a bag on the floor at her feet and tossed it into Korra's lap before climbing quickly into the driver's seat. With a penknife, she cut Korra free and gave her a moment to heft on the clothes in the bag before leaning into her girlfriend and kissing her long and hard. The timing couldn't have been more perfect as a shopkeeper, a burly man with an apron, entered the alleyway.

"Hey, you two better not be up to any funny business in here!"

Breaking apart, the girls laughed and Asami started up the satomobile.

"We just got a little lost is all. We were regrouping, so to speak," Korra said to the man as the vehicle backed up and headed toward the exit.

"Yeah right. Just get out of here," the man scowled.

"Sorry," Asami called as she eased the vehicle out of the alleyway and back out onto the streets. "I'm sorry to you too."

Korra looked over at her girlfriend as she flexed her wrists, confusion in blue eyes.

"For making you cry," Asami clarified.

"Just don't pull that again. We'll talk out any problems from here on out."

"Even if it means passing up the chance for mindblowing orgasms?" the heiress teased.

Twitching and shuddering at the memory of what had just happened, Korra inhaled deeply before slowly letting the breath out. "We can make some plans in the future. Mutual plans."

Nodding in agreement, Asami felt relieved Korra wasn't mad at her, at least nowhere near as mad as she expected.

"Hey, let's get something to eat, my treat."

The grin Korra gave her was beautiful.

\---

"What's up, Chief?" Korra asked as she entered the older woman's office.

Looking up from some papers, the irritation on Lin's face was more intense than normal.

"Do you know anything about the naked woman and her reckless driver incident several days ago?"

Doing her best to look thoughtful, Korra shook her head slowly. "I heard about it from some people, but I didn't actually see it."

"I have a half of mind to toss you in prison right now, Avatar," Lin glowered.

"But I-"

"Don't. Don't stand in my face and outright lie to me. Someone wrote down the license plate and guess who it traced back to?"

Attempting to feign innocence for as long as possible, Korra shrugged. "Who?"

"Ms. Sato. The same one I caught you making out with two weeks ago beside the river. The same one whom I'm sure you would've had your way with had I not encountered the two of you when I did."

"You see, what had happened..."

"Shut it, Avatar." Lin clenched her jaw and tried to bite back her overwhelming desire to arrest the teen in front of her. "Since none of the witnesses could actually identify either of you, and it unfortunately could be argued that anyone could have been driving the vehicle, I'll let it slide this time. But the next time you two want to play out your strange sexual fantasies in my streets, I'll dig a hole, line it with titanium, and stick you both down there until you've learned to behave."

Lin stood up then, leaning over her desk. "Do you understand me?"

Shrinking back a few steps, Korra nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Get out of my office."

Doing so, Korra didn't stop moving until she was outside on the streets. Asami sat in their satomobile out front of the police headquarters. She looked up when she saw the other girl.

"What happened?" she asked as Korra climbed in.

"She knows. The Chief knows it was us."

Wide-eyed, Asami gaped in shock. "And...?"

"She said she'd bury us in a hole if we did something like that again."

Silent for a long time, Korra finally cleared her throat. "Should we cancel our plans then?"

Starting up the vehicle, Asami shook her head. "No. We're going to have sex on the roof of that apartment complex."

"But it's the one Lin lives in!"

"Maybe she'll join us then."


End file.
